The present invention relates to an instant steam generator for domestic and professional use.
As is known, in many fields of application, such as for example steam-ironing devices, devices for cleaning tiles and the like, devices for cleaning carpets, moquette and fabrics, devices for cleaning glass panes and washable surfaces generally, devices for the humidification of rooms, as well as in devices which require the generation of steam both for domestic and for industrial use, steam generators are currently used which comprise a boiler, which contains a certain amount of water which is heated until it reaches its vaporization temperature.
With such types of steam generators, complex control systems are required to prevent the onset of overpressures which may create dangerous breakages or explosions of the boiler.
Such generators furthermore require careful and cautious use, since lack of maintenance or errors in operation on the part of the user can cause even considerable damage.
Moreover, such types of generator have a considerable thermal inertia, which is due to the need to heat the entire mass of water, regardless of the fact that a more or less reduced amount of steam is to be used.
In order to try and overcome these disadvantages, so-called instant steam generators have been made available on the market, wherein vaporization is obtained by introducing a limited amount of water inside a vaporization chamber, where the water is immediately vaporized, consequently allowing a greater versatility in use.
Known instant generators currently have considerable problems in manufacture and in the correct control of the temperature since their manufacture has not been conveniently rationalized, consequently leading to considerable problems both in manufacture and in energy waste during their operation.
Another disadvantage found in known generators is due to the fact that the removal of the unavoidable calcareous deposits is remarkably troublesome, and this problem is found all the more in instant generators, wherein the surfaces offered by the vaporization chamber are relatively small and the calcareous deposits can consequently adversely affect the correct operating conditions even in a short time.